


Shut Up and Kiss Me

by jeffannies



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 03:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeffannies/pseuds/jeffannies
Summary: He’s not really sure what’s going on between them, but the summer he’s spent with Jackie? It’s actually been pretty damn good.Based off the prompt: “I might just kiss you”





	Shut Up and Kiss Me

It’s not a date. This is definitely not a date.

That’s what he keeps telling himself anyway, whenever he winds up somewhere alone with Jackie. Which almost always seems to end with her in his lap, her lips latched onto his. Not that’s he’s complaining about that.

This summer it’s like he can’t keep away from her. She just keeps on drifting closer and closer and he doesn't bother to push her away. It doesn’t help that Eric sits around moping half the time, Fez goes off to do whatever the hell he gets up to when he’s alone, and Donna and Kelso have ran off to California, which pretty much leaves Jackie as the only one who's not too lame to hang out with.

And when she keeps quiet, Hyde doesn’t mind spending time with her. Even if it does pain him to admit it.

So that’s how he’s ends up alone in the cinema with her. The showing of whatever movie she’s picked is deserted, and they sit in a far away, darkened corner of his choosing. He doesn’t have anything better to do today so he might as well join her here, even if this movie is probably going to be the most boring thing ever. Whatever.

It's better than re-runs, at least.

“Give me the popcorn, Steven,” she demands, not even waiting a beat to give him a chance to let go. She snatches it out of his hands and places a piece in her mouth.

It reminds him again that she’s only tolerable when her mouth is not open, or when she’s burning Forman, or when she’s doing that totally hot thing with her tongue in his mouth. Yep, those are the only situations where Jackie Burkhart is actually decent company, he's pretty sure at least.

He’s kinda glad they’re at the movies now; she can’t talk here.

Or so he thought.

“Steven, move your elbow.”

“Steven, pass me my drink.”

“Steven, listen to me.”

She goes on and on and on.

“Jackie. Shut it.”

-

It’s not until half way through the movie that something cliché and completely vomit inducing happens.

Just as Hyde goes to grab another handful of popcorn, Jackie does the same. Their hands meet in the middle of the box, reaching for the same piece, weirdly intertwining. 

He flinches his hand back, muttering some insult under his breath. He feels ill at thought of a doing something mildly romantic with Jackie freaking Burkhart. And he doesn't want her to think that it's romantic either because then she won't stop going on about how he actually likes her. Gross. 

God he hates himself. And he hates her more.

Stupid, vain, prissy Jackie and her stupid soft hands and kissable lips.

“Careful, Steven. I might just kiss you,” she taunts, whispering in his ear. Her voice is the right mixture of sexy and playful and he kind of does want to kiss her, right here in the dark, empty cinema.

So screw it, he leans over to her, his senses invaded with the scent of her floral perfume and what he thinks is bubble-gum lip-gloss.

A taste of that wouldn’t hurt right? Just to correct his assumption, at least.

He presses his lips against hers, letting his tongue slip inside her mouth to find hers. She moans into him slightly in the way that drives him wild, and he kind of wishes they were somewhere where this was a little more comfortable, like Forman’s basement or in the back seat of a car or something.

God. She’s intoxicating.

He knows he shouldn’t be doing this, that sooner or later, he’s going to find himself under Jackie’s demon spell, but he can’t find a way of stopping it. And even more surprising is the fact that he kind of doesn’t really care about that.

He just keeps on lapping her up, letting her dig her way deeper and deeper under his skin.

It is probably a big mistake on his part, but he can’t bring himself to stop this right now.

So they kiss and kiss until they're breathless and their lips are bruised and they've completely lost track of the entire movie plot.

Oh well, there are worse ways to spend a day, Hyde thinks as his lips meet hers again.


End file.
